


Ghost Science

by J_Love



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 07:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Love/pseuds/J_Love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short first time pwp related to "Dead End on Blank Street".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost Science

## Ghost Science

by J. Love

I am not making any money on this. Jim and Blair belong PetFly Productions. I am only borrowing them.

This is my first story. Please send feedback. 

References for Dead End on Blank Street

This story is a sequel to: none 

* * *

**GHOST SCIENCE**

By J. Love ( jl_foxy@pris.bc.ca ) 

Sandburg and Ellison are in Molly's apartment looking through information on Molly's murder. Sandburg pulls out some instruments and Ellison looks up. 

"What are those?" 

"Just some things I got from the Psych lab. They measure heartbeat, respiration, and uh ... body temperature." 

Jim takes the thermometer and asks "external... or internal?" as he looks at the long thermometer. 

Blair chuckles lightly before turning away to look in his backpack. 

"Chief?" 

Blair doesn't answer. 

"What question, Jim?" Blair looks up innocently. 

"That thermometer, does it monitor external or internal temperature?" Jim asks slowly. 

"It's for science." 

_"Blair!"_

"Internal, man." 

_"Internal?"_

"Yes." 

"Where does it go?" 

"Relax, Jim." 

"Are you planning on using all this stuff?" 

"Hoping to, man." 

Jim tilts his head slightly and watches Blair handling his new toys. 

Blair picks up the thermometer and looks at Jim. 

"No way, Chief." 

"Come on, Jim. We have to explore everything with your sentinel abilities." 

Jim looks at the long thermometer in Blair's hand and shakes his head. 

"What do you plan to do with that?" 

"It's a thermometer." 

"Obviously." 

"It measures the temperature." 

"Quit obfuscating, Chief, and get to the point." 

"Ok, Jim. Whatever you say. It measures body temperature." 

"Looks a little big to go in the mouth." Jim warily says. 

"Well... it doesn't go there." 

"Then where?" 

Blair looks down towards Jim's ass. 

"No." 

"Aw, come on Jim." 

"I said no." 

"You know we have to test... umm, I mean explore all of your sentinel abilities Jim. We have to find out how you communicate with the spirits. We have to know all the variables of..." 

"And sticking that up my ass will tell you that?" Jim interrupts. "I don't think so." Jim turns to face the mirror. 

Blair watches Jim for a moment before crossing the room to him. Placing a hand on the small of Jim's back. "Come in, big guy. Please." 

Jim looks over his shoulder at Blair. 

Blair looks up imploringly at Jim. 

"If I agree and I'm not saying I do, what do I get?" 

Blair's eyes widen innocently. "To help the cause of science?" 

"Not good enough, Chief." 

"Please, Jim." 

"Why should I? Besides how the hell will you tell what temperature it is if it's in my asshole?" 

"It connects to an electrode which plugs into a gauge." 

"How appealing a picture, Chief. And what do I get for letting you hook me to that?" 

"Anything, Jim." 

_"Anything?"_

Blair swallows and nods vigorously. "Yes." 

"Even taking your temperature in the same place?" 

"Yeah, man." Blair answers hesitantly. 

"You don't sound so sure." 

"I mean it. Anything you want, Jim." 

Jim slowly turns and looks into Blair's eyes. 

"You sure, Sandburg?" 

"Yes." 

Jim cups Blair's jaw and kisses him. His tongue coaxing, asking for entrance. 

Blair groans softly and opens his mouth to be ravished. 

Jim rubs his hardon against Blair's rapidly hardening cock. 

They break apart to catch their breath. 

"Last chance, Chief." 

Blair licks his swollen lips before returning the kiss. "I'm sure, big guy" he whispers against Jim's mouth. 

Jim crushes him to his chest in a bear hug. Then begins to slowly strip Sandburg's shirts off. He pulls away from the kissing to play with Blair's nipples. Jim licks and nips at the unadorned one while lightly tugging on the nipple ring. 

_"Jiimm"_ Blair cries out, slowly stretching the name out. He thrusts against Jim. 

"Take off the rest of your clothes, Chief." 

Blair finishes taking off his jeans and shoes while Jim quickly strips. Jim makes a impromtu blanket out of their clothes. He grabs the lube off the table beside Blair's pack. 

"Come here, Blair." 

Blair steps into Jim's embrace and is lowered to the floor. Jim kisses Blair again before working his way down his jaw to his neck. He nips lightly as he fondles Blair's penis and balls. 

Blair groans and thrusts into Jim's hand. 

Jim continues to arouse Sandburg as he slips between his legs. He rubs his cock against Blair. 

"More please..." 

Jim coats one finger with lube and slowly circles Sandburg's asshole before dipping in. 

"Ohh..." Blair thrusts back on the intruder taking it further inside himself. "JIM!" Blair shouts as Jim's finger brushes against his prostate. 

"Relax Blair, it'll get better." Jim whispers into Blair's beringed ear. He slowly thrusts his finger in and out. Jim pulls and adds more lube before returning with two fingers. 

Blair rocks his hips in time to Jim's movements. Soft sounds coming out of his open mouth as he enjoys the sensations. 

Jim retreats to lube up three fingers before returning. As he gently pushes into Blair, he takes Blair's mouth again and imitates the motion of his fingers with his tongue. 

Blair groans long and low in his throat. 

"Ready for me, Chief?" Jim asks a little breathlessly. 

Blair opens dazed eyes. "Oh yes, Jim. More please." 

Jim grins and kisses him again. He moves to the side and turns Blair over. "Up on your knees, lover." 

Blair rises slowly to his hands and knees with Jim's help. Jim grabs a condom and lubes up before slowly entering Blair. 

"Jim," Blair cries out as Jim's cock brushes against his prostate for the first time. 

Jim slowly rocks back and forth repeatedly brushing against the senstive gland. He reaches under and stokes Blair's cock in time with his movements. Both are panting heavily as they rush toward climax. Jim and Blair shout each other's names as they cum silmultaneously. 

Jim kisses the back of Blair's neck and carefully withdraws. He disposes of the condom and gathers Blair into his arms. 

"Jim?" 

"Yes, Blair." 

"Thank you." 

"All for the sake of science, Chief." Jim chuckles softly as he kisses Blair deeply. 

"Vive le science." Blair murmurs softly. 

the end. 

* * *

End Ghost Science by J. Love: jl_foxy@pris.bc.ca

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
